dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Jung Eun
Profile *'Name:' 이정은 / Lee Jung Eun (Lee Jeong Eun) *'Profession:' Actress *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' South Korea *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 165cm *'Talent agency:' Madin Entertainment TV Shows *When the Camellia Blooms (KBS2, 2019) *Strangers from Hell (OCN, 2019) *When the Devil Calls Your Name (tvN, 2019) cameo *Doctor Detective (SBS, 2019) cameo *Laughter in Waikiki 2 (JTBC, 2019) cameo *The Light in Your Eyes (JTBC, 2019) *My Strange Hero (SBS, 2018) *Familiar Wife (tvN, 2018) *Miss Hammurabi (JTBC, 2018) cameo *Mr. Sunshine (tvN, 2018) *Good Witch (SBS, 2018) *Drama Stage Assistant Manager Park's Private Life (tvN, 2017) *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2017) cameo *Drama Special Buzzcut Love (KBS2, 2017) *People You May Know (Naver TV Cast/JTBC, 2017) *Fight for My Way (KBS2, 2017) *Bad Thief, Good Thief (MBC, 2017) *Tomorrow with You (tvN, 2017) *Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo (MBC, 2016) *Drama Special Noodle Shop Woman (KBS2, 2016) *Laurel Tree Tailors (KBS, 2016) *Jealousy Incarnate (SBS, 2016) *Let's Fight Ghost (tvN, 2016) cameo *Pied Piper (tvN, 2016) *Remember (SBS, 2015) *The Awl (JTBC, 2015) *My Fantastic Funeral (SBS, 2015) *Oh My Ghost (tvN, 2015) *Who Are You - School 2015 (KBS2, 2015) *She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) *High Schooler King of Life (tvN, 2014) *Only Love (SBS, 2014) *Cunning Single Lady (MBC, 2014) *Shining Romance (MBC, 2013) *Reply 1994 (tvN, 2013) *The Queen's Classroom (MBC, 2013) *Drama City Cho Yong Pil in Our Memories (KBS2, 2007) Movies *Fisherman (2019) *The Day I Died (2019) *Parasite (2019) *Let Us Meet Now (2019) *Another Child (2019) *Mal-Mo-E: The Secret Mission *Mr. Zoo (2018) *Miss Baek (2018) *Adulthood (2018) *The Chase (2017) *Okja (2017) *The Sheriff in Town (2017) *New Trial (2017) *A Taxi Driver (2016) *The Battleship Island (2016) *With or Without You (2016) *The Wailing (2016) *Time Renegades (2016) *Like for Likes (2016) *A Violent Prosecutor (2016) *Mood of the Day (2016) *Sorry, I Love You, Thank You (2015) *The Exclusive: Beat the Devil's Tattoo *4th Place (2015) *A Break Alone (2015) *Granny’s Got Talent (2015) *Detective K: Secret of the Lost Island (2015) *A Dynamite Family (2014) *Cart (2014) *A Girl at My Door (2014) *The Attorney (2013) *Born to Sing (2013) *If You Were Me 4 (2009) *Mother (2009) *Wanee & Junah (2001) Recognitions *'2019 33rd KBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Actress in a Serial Drama (When the Camellia Blooms) *'2019 4th Asia Artist Awards:' AAA Scene Stealer *'2019 4th Asia Artist Awards:' Choice Award *'2019 4th Asia Artist Awards:' Focus Award *'2019 40th Blue Dragon Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (Parasite) *'2019 28th Buil Film Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (Film) (Parasite) *'2019 24th Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (Parasite) *'2019 55th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (TV) (The Light in Your Eyes) *'2018 26th Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Excellence Award, Actress in a Drama (Mr. Sunshine, Familiar Wife) *'2016 37th Seoul Theater Festival:' Acting Award *'2018 1st Young Drama Awards' Trivia *'Education:' Hanyang University (Drama and Film) External Links *Profile (daum) *HanCinema Category:KActress